You Are The One I Love
by firewindgurl
Summary: Sasuke moved to Tokyo and left his friend, Hinata behind. Now after ten years, Hinata meets him in Tokyo with his girlfriend, Sakura. What will happen? SasuHina all the way!
1. Prologue

Fanfic: Naruto

Title: You are the one I love

Genre: Romance-Drama

Written By: firewindgurl

Story: For years, Hinata, had always waited for her friend, Sasuke Uchiha, to return after ten years. Unexpectedly, Hinata meets him in Tokyo. He has a girlfriend, Sakura. What will happen to these two? SasuHina all the way!

Prologue:

"Hey, Sasuke?" asked Hinata, sitting next to a tree.

"Yeah, Hinata," said Sasuke, lying his back at the tree, closing his eeys.

Hinata turned to look at him and said," You won't forget me, will you?"

"What are you talking about?" said Sasuke, talking with his eyes closed," I'm just going to move to Tokyo for a year. Not like I'm going away forever."

Hinata smiled and she looked away at the children playing in the playground before her. "Good, because I won't ever forget you." She said it in a low murmur so that he couldn't hear her. She blushed. They have known each other since first grade and have been friends ever since.

She then felt an arm around her shoulders and she looked at Sasuke," Sasuke?" He was staring at her. Hinata had short blue hair and pearly white eyes. He loved those white eyes. She was so innocent and kind.

"Promise me then," said Sasuke, looking her in a serious way," That next time we meet, we will never leave each other." He was going to miss her.

Hinata looked at him and nodded," I promise."

"Here," said Sasuke, talking out a necklace from his pocket. It was a silver necklace with a green stone on it. "I want you to have it. It belonged to my mother. My father had given this to her and she gave it to me. I want you to keep it."

Hinata shook her head," Oh, no, Sasuke. This is a precious treasure from your mother. You shouldn't give this to me." She put up her hands in defense so that he wouldn't put it on her," It is a wonderful necklace, but-"

She then felt Sasuke embrace her. Her cheeks flushed pink as he was now putting on the necklace on her.

"I want to give it to you," he said in her ears," So that you will remember the promise and," he finished and looked at her in the eyes," me."

Hinata could feel tears coming," Oh, Sasuke." She was now crying," I'm going to miss you so much."

Sasuke smiled at her compassion and he hugged her as she still cried.

_No matter what,_ thought Hinata, _I know that we will meet each other again._

Author's Notes: Hey, this is my second fic about Naruto! Hope you liked it! Please review! I know that this was kinda short, but it's a prologue, right? Anyways, thank you if you review!

Firewindgurl

Love for all!


	2. Tokyo

Author's Notes: Hey, readers! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed or read the last chappie! My first chappie actually, but I am really happy if you reviewed. I am so sorry for the long update, but I'm not sure that this is a good chappie, but please read and hopefully you'll enjoy! Thanks! I know that I am portraying Sasuke a bit different than from the anime, but I am still adding some of his qualities, so there might be differences in his character and maybe others also. :)

Chapter 1:

"Sasuke!" exclaimed a twenty-three year old woman with long pink hair. She was dressed in a red Chinese dress and had on a red purse in her hand. She ran to a twenty-three year old man with spiky black hair and onyx eyes.

He was walking towards her, waving his hand," Sakura!"

"You are late!" said Sakura, running to him and grabbing him by the arm," It's 10:30 already."

Sasuke smirked and moved her arm away from him and instead brought his hand to intertwine with hers.

"I had some papers to finish and so I had to drive to the company to drop it off," said Sasuke, walking to the elevator, still holding hands with Sakura," Sorry if I made you wait."

Sakura gave him a puppy face look," Well, you did make me wait for thirty minutes and our friends are having so much fun." Sakura looked away, trying to make him feel sad for her.

She felt her chin moved towards his face and she blushed as he stared at her. His face began moving closer to hers. Sakura blushed and closed her eyes.

_He's finally going to kiss me_, thought Sakura excitedly, still closing her eyes, _How awesome!_

Sasuke stared at Sakura and he just looked at her. What made her so special out of all of the other girls that he had met in Tokyo? She was perky, smart, beautiful, and was the daughter of a man who owned a very rich corporation. So why her? Sakura was still waiting for his kiss and Sasuke only looked at her pretty feature. He then stopped touching her chin and pulled away, now looking straight ahead, waiting for the elevator door to open.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that there was no kiss. She then let go of his hand and crossed her arms. "Hmph! What was that for then? I thought you were going to give me a kiss? I mean, a two year relationship and yet we still haven't kissed at all!" She closed her eyes, but opened one to peek.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled. He then pulled her arm closer to him as they walked out of the elevator," Does a kiss always have to mean that the guy and a girl are a couple?"

Sakura gave a sly grin," Well it does show that a guy cares about the girl, Sasuke." She felt his hand loosen and she stood up straight and walked next to him, placing her arm around his.

They stopped at the top of the building and the two men standing near the entrance of the party bowed and let them in. Inside was a business party from Sasuke and Sakura's family corporation. They walked in.

X:X:X

"Make sure that you watch father okay?" shouted Hinata inside a train. The twenty-two year old women popped her head out of the train window. She had short bluish hair with pearly white eyes.

"I will, older sister!" shouted a sixteen year old girl with long black hair and pearly white eyes," Just make sure that you visit us sometime okay?"

"I will!" shouted Hinata, tears forming in her eyes. She had short bluish hair and white pearly eyes. The train rode on as she passed her sister, Hanabi, who had stopped running. Hanabi stopped as the platform ended and she was crying.

"Please," cried Hanabi," be safe, sister."

Hinata sat back in her seat as she cried some more. She was moving to Tokyo because she had gotten a job as a doctor's assistant in Tokyo. Her family had been having financial problems and so Hinata took the job offer as an opportunity to send money to support her father and sister, Hanabi. They weren't the richest people, but she was fighting the world hard enough to support her loved ones.

Hinata wiped her eyes and gave a sigh. She then brought her hand to something hanging on her neck.

It was a green stone.

Hinata smiled a bit, her eyes filled with tears.

_"Promise me then," said Sasuke, looking her in a serious way," That next time we meet, we will never leave each other." He was going to miss her. _

_Hinata looked at him and nodded," I promise." _

_"Here," said Sasuke, taking out a necklace from his pocket. It was a silver necklace with a green stone on it. "I want you to have it. It belonged to my mother. My father had given this to her and she gave it to me. I want you to keep it." _

_Hinata shook her head," Oh, no, Sasuke. This is a precious treasure from your mother. You shouldn't give this to me." She put up her hands in defense so that he wouldn't put it on her," It is a wonderful necklace, but-" _

_She then felt Sasuke embrace her. Her cheeks flushed pink as he was now putting on the necklace on her. _

_"I want to give it to you," he said in her ears," So that you will remember the promise and," he finished and looked at her in the eyes," me." _

_Hinata could feel tears coming," Oh, Sasuke." She was now crying," I'm going to miss you so much." _

_Sasuke smiled at her compassion and he hugged her as she still cried. _

Hinata looked out at the cities passing by her. She held the green stone tightly and closed her eyes.

_Sasuke._

X:X:X

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" asked Sakura, bending down to face Sasuke.

Sasuke twirled the glass of champagne endlessly as he sat near a table. The table had a red tablecloth with a champagne bottle and candles. The table was fit for five, but he was the only one sitting.

"Hm?" said Sasuke, looking at the liquid move around," No. Go find someone to dance with, I don't feel like dancing."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He had a serious expression that meant he was in deep thought.

_What's up with him, _thought Sakura, giving a confused expression. She then shrugged and kissed him on the cheek and walked off to find someone to dance with.

X:X:X

Hinata got out of the train with a suitcase. She took out a piece of paper that had an address on it. She looked at it and walked out of the train station.

"Yuki's Apartment Complex," said Hinata, looking at the small white piece of paper," Blossom Street." (heh. Made up! )

Hinata took the bus and sat, waiting for her to take her near Blossom Street. She got out of the bus and walked towards an apartment building. It was tall and white with windows. Hinata looked up and sighed. She walked in.

Hinata entered the apartment complex and spoke with the manager.

"My name is Keisuke Yoshizumi," said the manager. He was a stout looking man with gray hair. He was dressed in a red shirt and brown pants. "I am the manager. Bills are due after every month and follow me, I will show you to your room."

Hinata nodded," Yes." She was dressed in a gray coat because of the autumn weather and a light blue shirt with a gray skirt that went up to down to her knees. She placed some hair behind her ears and followed.

The man stopped at the third floor and opened it with a key," Here. Take it. I have a spare in my room which is on the first floor near the door. Just knock if you lost the key."

"Thank you," said Hinata, taking the key. The manager left and Hinata went inside.

The apartment wasn't so bad. There was a small living room and a one bedroom with a small kitchen. Anything bigger would have cost Hinata a bit too much money.

Hinata then took a seat on the floor and took out a cell phone. She dialed a number and waited for the phone to answer on the other line.

"Hanabi?" said Hinata," It's me, Hinata. Yeah! I made it! I just wanted to call to tell you. Okay, so he's doing fine right? Good. Okay, well there's some food in the fridge I bought yesterday. You found it? Okay, good."

"Hey, sis," said Hanabi, walking in a small apartment," Father wants to talk to you."

Hinata nodded," Okay. Give him the phone."

"Hinata?"

Hinata could feel her eyes grow water and her two hands clutched the cell phone," Dad, are you okay?"

Hiashi only grunted," Don't worry about me. Now as long as you are in Tokyo, I want you to be careful okay? Don't talk to strangers and be careful at your work."

Hinata laughed as tears were pouring out of her face," I will father, don't you worry. I'll be fine and don't worry, I'll send you half of my salary."

Hiashi frowned a bit," Well, good luck, daughter. Hanabi is looking for a job instead of taking care of me at home. You won't have to give us half of your salary."

"No, it's okay, let Hanabi just take care of you at home. Besides, father, you have done everything for the two of us. It's up to us to take care of you," said Hinata," Bye, dad, I love you."

"Bye, I love you too," said Hiashi and he closed the phone. He felt horrible for making his two daughters go and work so hard just to take care of him. If only he hadn't gotten so ill at the constructing site! Hiashi coughed some more.

"Father!" exclaimed Hanabi and she gently laid her father back in his futon again. "You shouldn't get up too much."

"If only I didn't get sick, you and Hinata wouldn't have to work too hard," said Hiashi, closing his eyes.

Hanabi smiled at her father," I'm just doing my best to take care of you at home. Hinata is actually the one making the money. Besides, she has always wanted to work in the medical field. This job will make her happy also." Hanabi smiled and kissed her father in the cheek.

"She won't let us down."

Hinata closed the cell phone and placed it inside her gray jacket. She hugged her knees and placed her hand on it, looking around.

"Looks like I have a new life ahead of me," said Hinata to herself.

X:X:X

"I can't believe that you didn't want to dance," said Sakura, hugging Sasuke's arm as they left the party late at night. They walked to a black lexus and entered. Sakura fixed her pink hair as she looked at herself in the mirror of the car.

Sasuke was silent and drove off.

"How about we go get something to eat?" asked Sasuke, stopping at a red light," I didn't eat anything at the party."

Sakura looked at Sasuke," You want to eat this late at eleven o'clock?"

Sasuke shrugged," Why not? I know a fast-food place that opens twenty-four seven."

Sakura sighed and shook her head," You are so unbelievable sometimes. Sure, why not?"

X:X:X

"Can I have the number 7 order to go?" asked Hinata to the cashier. She placed her hands together and exhaled. It really got cold at night.

"That will be $6.95," said the lady in the cashier," Thank you for coming to Rei's fast-food restaurant."

Hinata waited by a booth as she sat and looked outside the restaurant. There weren't many people in the fast-food joint. Hinata then took out black gloves from her gray coat and placed them on her hands.

"Can I get the number 7 order for here?" asked Sasuke, walking up to the cashier," And what about you, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head," I'll just watch you."

Sasuke grinned and said," You heard what she said. How much?"

"$6.95," said the cashier," Thank you for coming to Rei's fast-food restaurant."

Sasuke then walked to a booth and waited as Sakura sat across from him.

"You sure you didn't want anything?" asked Sasuke looking at her.

Sakura shook her head," Nope! I ate at the party." She then gave a grin to Sasuke," Hey. You never go to parties a lot, y'know?"

Sasuke shrugged and looked outside.

Sakura pouted a bit," Well, I am going to the ladies' room then."

Hinata looked at the green stone she had around her neck.

_So many memories we had_, thought Hinata, she then looked up and she froze.

_Sasuke?_

A few booths away from her was a man. He had black spikey hair and black onyx eyes. He was looking outside.

Hinata's eyes widened," Could it be you, Sasuke?" She got out from her seat in disbelief.

"Number 31, order is here!"

Hinata was then out of her trance as she walked to the get her order.

BUMP!

"Hey, watch it!" exclaimed Sakura as she bumped into Hinata. She then walked away to the restroom.

"Sorry," said Hinata softly as she then went to pick up her food.

"Thanks," said Hinata and she slowly watched as she passed the man by, without him noticing. _It can't be him_, thought Hinata, _there's no way that I would know him immediately after ten years without talking to him. _Hinata shook away the thought and began walking faster as a bus had stopped and people were getting in.

Sasuke looked outside as he noticed a bus stopping and a girl running as fast as she could. Sasuke looked at her interestingly as she tried to catch up with the moving bus.

Something then caught his attention.

She had pearly white eyes and short bluish hair. And the thing shining in the air was a green stone.

"Hinata?" said Sasuke unbelievably as he suddenly rushed out of the fast-food joint and into the cold night air.

"Hinata!"

Hinata stopped as the bus had driven away and she turned around. Her eyes widened.

"Sasuke?" said Hinata, as she saw the figure running to her.

She stood there, surprised out of her mind. Her heart began to race faster and faster as her long time friend stopped. She could feel herself give way to tears and her eyes became watery.

Sasuke stopped running as he stopped in front of Hinata. _She's crying,_ thought Sasuke as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was staring at him.

Sasuke could feel his own emotions well up inside of him and he had to do this one thing. He just had to!

"Hinata!" said Sasuke as he brought her close to him and embraced her.

Hinata, more tears coming out, just let herself be hugged. _After ten years we finally meet. _Hinata, still holding her order, hugged Sasuke back.

"Oh, Sasuke! I missed you so much!" cried Hinata, looking out at the cold night sky.

"Sasuke?" said Sakura, out of the restaurant with his order. She watched shockingly as Sasuke, not hearing her voice, was embracing the girl that she had bumped into earlier.

What was going on here?

Author's Notes: Hey, thanks for reviewing for this story. I really appreciate it so much! stay tuned for the next chappie!

firewindgurl


	3. rekindled friendship and a new job

Author's Notes: Hey readers! WHOA. It's been a while since I've updated this chapter, huh? Hehe. I hope you guys aren't so angry with me. I know I should've updated soon, but I was really on a huge writer's block. But now, I just whipped some ideas up together and voila:) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter AND THANK U FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY! THANK YOU ALL OF MY ADORABLE REVIEWERS BECAUSE YOU ALL PUSH ME TO KEEP DOING MY BEST IN MY WRITING :)

Chapter 2:

"How have you been?" asked Sasuke, staring at Hinata as the three of them decided to go back inside the restaurant. He sat across from Hinata, with Sakura next to him. She clutched one of his arms as she stared at Hinata.

"I've been…good," said Hinata holding her hands together on the table with her order to the side. She looked up at him and smiled," You?" There were still a few tears in her eyes. How could she hold it in? For years she has been waiting for him to come back and now here they were face-to-face. Hinata couldn't help it was she wiped some more of her tears. "Gomen, I'm just so happy that I've got to meet you after such a long time."

Sasuke gave a small smile as he stared at Hinata. "Me too. I'm glad we met."

Hinatasmiled as she took some napkins on the table and wiped her eyes.

"So let me get this straight," said Sakura, looking at Hinata's emotional state," You two were friends from long ago right?"

Hinata nodded," Yes." She clutched the napkin in her hands, in case she might cry again. She sniffed a little.

"I see," said Sakura, placing a hand under her chin as she examined Hinata closely. _She's a simple girl, nothing really great about her. She's not even that pretty_, thought Sakura to herself. No threat whatsoever. She was cute, but wasn't compared to other girls that she's seen Sasuke talk to. Sakura smiled, knowing that things were going to be okay," Hey, how about we all hang out sometime? Did Sasuke tell you about us?"

Hinata shook her head," Iie. We haven't spoken in ten years." Why was she so nervous? Maybe it was just the shock of seeing Sasuke.

"Well," said Sakura in high manner," Sasuke and I have been dating for two years now. So I'm his girlfriend." She held out her hand smiling," My name is Sakura Haruno. Sorry about earlier."

Hinata shook hands with Sakura smiling," My name is Hinata Hyuuga." She than shook her head," And don't worry about earlier."

As the two girl went on talking, Sasuke stared at Hinata. Her features still the same and even her hair was still in its childish hairstyle. He couldn't help but smile a little as he stared at how Hinata was shyly engaging in a conversation with Sakura.

_She's still shy too, _thought Sasuke with amusement.

Hinata laughed when Sakura told her a joke. _She's so nice and talkative_ thought Hinata A blush went on Hinata's cheek as she laughed some more unable to contain it and so she covered her mouth as well.

"Hey, was it that funny?" asked Sakura, smiling and also amused. She than looked at Sasuke's face with suprise," She's laughing so hard. I swear when I told you that joke you didn't even make a sound."

Sasuke smirked," That's how Hinata always was. Almost anything can make her smile."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit by that prospect. "Hontou? I've never met someone like that before."

"Hai," said Sasuke, looking at how Hinata tried to calm herself down as she looked outside with small tears of laughter in her eyes. "That's what makes her so special."

Sakura than looked up at Sasuke to see him smiling as he stared at Hinata. Somehow, that smile bothered her and as she pouted. "Sasuke!" she hissed in a whisper. She lightly punched him on the arm.

Sasuke, snatched out of his stare stared at Sakura," Hm?"

"Stop staring at her like that," whined Sakura in her whisper. She winced her eyes as she stared at him cutely," You're making me envious."

Sasuke smirked as he placed his other arm on her head," There's nothing to be envious about. She's just a friend."

Sakura smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder with eyes beaming. _Okay, than. _

Hinata smiled as she saw Sakura place her head on his shoulder. _Kawaii. They look so good together. _She blushed as Sasuke rolled his eyes to her. Seeing her blush some more he couldn't help but smile again.

Suddenly Hinata looked at her watch and her eyes widened, _Eeks! It's almost 1:00 A.M. _

"Something wrong?" asked Sasuke, an eyebrow raised.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and gave him a small smile to try and reassure him," Ano…I have to go now. I start my new job at seven o'clock." She got up with her order in her hand.

Sakura lifted her head up from Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh." She than yawned covering her mouth," Me too. I have to get to work as well, Sasuke. I'm so tired."

Hinata smiled at how Sakura rubbed her eyes like a child ready to leave. She than averted her attention to Sasuke," It's nice seeing you again, Sasuke." She than bowed slightly and slid out of her seat walking passed him.

"Wait."

Hinata stopped as Sasuke suddenly grabbed her hand. She turned her head back. "Yes?"

"Is there any way that I can see you again?" asked Sasuke, looking straight at her.

Hinata blushed, mentally yelling at herself for always having trouble with eye-contact when she looked at someone in the eye," Ano…" She quickly took out her cell phone from her pocket. "Here. I have my cell phone. I'll give you my number."

"Great," said Sasuke as he took out his own cell phone.

"Can I see it?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke gave it to her.

Hinata immediately pushed in the number of her cell phone. "Just call me anytime. I'll try my best to answer!"

Sasuke smirked," Why? Will you try to ignore me?" He took back his cell phone.

Hinata shook her head," Iie. It's not that. My job is a doctor's assistant for a small clinic in Tokyo. I don't know how much I will be busy."

Sasuke nodded," I see. Okay, than I should let you go."

Hinata smiled as she felt the hand on hers loosen. "Sayonara, Sasuke." She than ran out of the restaurant and out into the streets.

Sasuke opened his cell phone and looked at the cell phone number.

"Sasuke…." Said Sakura, her head now on his shoulder again and her eyes closed. "C'mon, let's go home. I'm sleepy."

Sasuke smirked," Fine." He grabbed his order, thinking of eating it when he got home. "Let's go."

As he sent Sakura home, he couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Hinata.

_I'm sorry Hinata, _thought Sasuke as he plopped himself in his bed inside of his room. Sakura had given him a kiss on the cheek before she exited the car and he drove home just thinking about Hinata. _That I never returned after that one year._

Sasuke placed an arm over his eyes as he closed them. _I couldn't have come back even if I wanted to. _

--

Hinata opened the door to the small clinic beside other business stores. Her short bluish hair was neatly combed and she wore a white cotton sweater with a brown plaid skirt. She took off her brown coat and had it over her arm and held a black bag on her other hand on the side. She had to admit, she couldn't get much sleep from this early morning encounter with Sasuke, however, she hoped to see him again. Hinata placed a strand of her short hair over her ear as she walked in further.

_I have to think about work right now, _thought Hinata determinedly, _Father and Hanabi need me. _She would call them later after work to check up on them again. She had to admit, living alone wasn't the greatest thing but she was glad that she was supporting them. They needed her and she would do her best to not disappoint them.

It wasn't a really huge clinic nor was it such a small one too. The walls were painted white to give it a clear conscience to the visitors when walking in and there were two plants by two corners with a book rack and a small table. Cushioned chairs were aligned by a wall and it was all filled up by elderly, children, and adults already in such an early morning.

"Mommy! I want to go home!" whined a little boy as he clutched his mother's arm. "My head hurts!"

"Hush, Katsu," said his mother as she looked at a magazine," Your fever is never going to go down unless the doctor gives you a check-up and gives you medicine."

The boy kicked his legs as he frowned and looked away, his arms crossed. He noticed Hinata staring blankly at him and he stuck out his tongue at her. "What are you looking at, lady?"

Hinata blinked, noticing that he must have felt it was weird with her staring at him. She bowed," Sorry." She walked on, seeing an elderly man touching his left leg achingly with his wife near him patting his back. The wife was coughing as she comforted him. She saw several other people also waiting.

_I'll be having a lot of work to do than seeing how busy it already is in the morning, _thought Hinata, not minding really how much she would have to be expected to handle. She went up to the front desk. "Hello, my name is Hinata. I'm here for the new job."

A woman looked up who had graying short brown hair around her fifties with glasses. "Hm? Oh! Yes!" She than took out a folder from her desk and looked inside," Hinata _Hyuupa_?"

Hinata shook her head," It's _Hyuuga_."

"Oh!" exclaimed the woman, looking at the name," No wonder it sounded weird." She than got a pen and changed the spelling error. She than smiled up at Hinata and took out her hand," I can't believe my old age eyes have made things unclear to see after years working here. Well anyways, hello, my name is Ami. I'll be the person who helps set up the appointments and note any messages that the doctors or patients give. So just go to me when you need to know something about the patients. I hold their information here too."

Hinata nodded," I see. Thank you!"

"Okay, follow me. I'll show you to our one and only doctor," said Ami, smiling as she walked off. She wore a black long skirt with a tan shirt and black shoes.

Hinata followed looking around at how half of the walls were painted green and the other white with more plants at the corners.

Ami stopped at a room. "He's working with a patient right now, so wait right here." Hinata nodded as Ami walked inside closing the door. "Sir, she's here, Hinata _Hyuupa_."

Hinata smiled sheepishly by the mispronunciation of her surname. _It's kind of funny actually._

"Okay, I'll just finish up here." The man's voice was deep, Hinata noticed_ I wonder how long he's been working at this clinic since_ _they only one doctor. _HInata only confirmed more how busy her work would have to be now.

"She'll be waiting outside," said Ami walking out, she than looked at Hinata and smiled again. "He'll be out soon."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you."

"Um hm," said Ami walking off.

Hinata leaned on the wall with the door next to her with her black bag held together with both hands on it in front of her. She looked around admiring how calming the place was.

The door suddenly opened, frightening Hinata a little as she immediately stood up straight, waiting patiently as the patient stepped out first.

"Thank you, doctor, for helping me," said the young man, his arm in a cast.

"No problem," said the doctor, but Hinata still couldn't see him yet. She didn't want to peer out and seem nosy. "Just take the medicine I prescribed to you and you'll be fine in two weeks. Remember not to strain yourself for the next two weeks or else you could get worse."

"Of course!" exclaimed the young man and he bowed. He turned, immediately almost bumping into Hinata.

"Gomen," said Hinata, in her gentle voice, and she smiled. The young man nodded jovially walking off. _He seems so happy. _She smiled as she turned back to stare at the back of the young man. But suddenly a deep cough caught Hinata's attention.

She immediately turned back and faced a young man who she believed was around her age. He wore a white coat that was buttoned all the way up and he had blazing red hair with aqua eyes. He had a clipboard in his arm at his side. He stared at her blankly as Hinata stared at him blankly also.

Noticing the silence, Hinata immediately bowed," Ano..hello … my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm your new assistant. It will be a…a pleasure working with you." She than stood back straight again, her eyes now facing the floor.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku," said the young man, holding out an arm," It's nice to meet you."

Hinata blushed nodding and shook his hand," H-Hai." The hand was so much bigger than hers, engulfing it completely. She couldn't help but stare at how big his hands were. _They are so big…_

Gaara couldn't help staring down at her bluish hair, being after all, a head taller than her. He rolled his eyes, hating the way women always blushed in front of him as if he was a movie star or something. He hated women, not that he was queer or anything, but that he didn't have time to be with them. He fired his last assistant because she came on to him too many times. He was sick and tired of it.

Gaara sighed as this woman still stared at their hands together. He looked away with an irritated expression. _I knew I shouldn't have hired her. _However, looking at Hinata's resume he noticed one thing that he liked and it was that she had experience. Even though she has a bachelor degree in nursing, which was good, she's been volunteering at a clinic in her hometown as well. She knows how to do the job like every other nurse

but with the exception of working at a clinic before. The only difference was that the salary was a higher pay: A much higher even for a regular clinic.

Gaara forcefully pulled off his hand from Hinata, stretching it by the side of him as he continued to speak and walk off.

Hinata, out of her admiration for his hands, immediately started blushing again. _Eeks. He must think you are such a weird person. _She gave herself a mental slap as she continued to listen to him as she followed him around the area.

"Here," said Gaara as he took out a white coat from the backroom," You may want to wash it. The last assistant was three months ago and I don't think I have a new one for you to wear. It's washed though, just not recently."

Hinata took it from him noticing the dust. "I see. Why did he leave?" The pay was much higher than any that she had seen. Curiously she wondered who would want to leave and another on why the clinic paid so much. However, the last question could be for another time, seeing that questions like those would be prying too much and none of her business.

She was looking at Gaara's back and noticed that he was silent.

Gaara hesitated before speaking. _I hope she doesn't get any ideas, _he thought, biting his lip a little.

"_She_ got fired for sexual harassment." His answer was short and quick. He remembered that woman's various romantic ploys on him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes again at the thought of it. Women _really_ annoyed him.

Which made Gaara not want to turn around; he knew that the girl would probably be stunned and would start apologizing saying how she would never do such a thing and that she would be a good assistant and how hard she would work blah blah blah. He's heard it all. All he really needed was just an experienced nurse who would handle other patients while he did too so that the people in waiting wouldn't be waiting for so long and more work could get done.

Gaara , hoping the eerie moment would pass, turned around, scratching the back of his neck.

"I see," said Hinata calmly she nodded. _Seeing how such a person like him is so handsome the assistant must have tried to act upon him too much. It's understandable since it could've gotten in the way of work. _

Gaara stopped. _What did she say?_ He looked at Hinata, noticing that she was looking at the white coat. No stunned reaction? Nothing?

"Well," said Hinata turning around out of the back door. "Shall I begin working now?" Her back was now facing Gaara as she waited outside of the door.

Gaara's eyes raised a little. _Odd. _

Author's Notes: HELLO READERS! How was it? I hope it was good. I enjoyed writing this chapter like I always do with my other chapters. Since it's been a long time I was really relieved that I got to finish this one. I'm happy I got off my writer's block for this one. Hehe. :) **PLEASE REVIEW**! _However_, don't feel obligated, I'll always love you guys either way, though it would be awesome to hear what you guys thought it! its been a long time so i hoped u guys liked it. Hehe. I'm so weird… lol.


	4. Haven

Author's Notes: Hi readers! Whoa, It's been a long time since I've updated! Yesterday I checked my email and received reviews and a message to update this story!!! I was really surprised that this story has kept such wonderful devoted readers. I'm very happy and thankful for the wonderful support I've received to continue with this story. I can't express how touched I've been. Though, it's been a while, I hope that you guys enjoy this story to the best, especially this chapter that has _finally _been released! Thank you all for the love and support!

* * *

Chapter 3:

She stared at her watch with trying patience as irritation began to build up within her. Sakura looked around, her emerald eyes uneasy as she pushed up the dark sunglasses riding low on her pert nose. Dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, black blazer, and dark jeans, she hoped that no one in the café would notice her.

As the door opened in the café, her eyebrows perked up as the person she had been expecting finally arrived. As the figure approached her, a frown appeared on Sakura's lips.

"What took you so long?" she asked in derision. "I've been waiting for over two hours! Did you even bring it like I asked of you?"

The person nodded and took his seat.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I got caught up in a meeting I had to attend. But, I was able to gather the documents about the Uchiha Pharmaceutical Company. Our revenue is exceeding expectations and by next year we should be at the top of Japan's pharmaceutical market. Here are some of the confidential papers I was able to get."

Sakura's frown changed into a smile," Wonderful!" She grabbed the papers from the man and looked over them. Taking off her sunglasses, she searched into her red bag and took out an eyeglass case. Pulling out black spectacled glasses and putting them on, she smiled at her findings.

"My boyfriend will be the next owner of this company right?" she asked quizzically, staring into the man's eyes. " It's just so amazing how much this company has grown. I've been working too hard to make our relationship work for it to turn out to be worth for nothing."

The man nodded," Uchiha Sasuke has demonstrated immense ability to take over the company after his father. Rising from the low ranks of office to manager at the age of twenty-three, he's well on his way to taking over the company."

Sakura squealed lightly," That's what I wanted to hear. Dad will be so happy for me!"

"However," began the man, raising an eyebrow," If he is unable to protract marriage soon enough, it seems that he's going to have to watch his older brother take the lead."

Sakura's eyes widened," What? Why should he have to worry about Itachi?"

The man reached into the manila envelope and pulled out a copy of a document with an official stamp," Apparently, Uchiha Sasuke plans to leave the company when he turns twenty-five. This legal contract was written between him and his father. When he leaves, Uchiha Itachi will take over the business."

Sakura was appalled. " What is this bogus? How come you've never approached me with this before?"

The man shrugged," This is confidential papers, Miss Haruno. I try my best to give you as much information as possible for you and your father, but there are certain risks that can only be taken when the time is right. It took me over twenty years to gain the status that I do now at Uchiha Pharmaceuticals. Now, how about my pay?"

Sakura reached into her purse and took out a white envelope. She placed it on the table.

The man opened it and smiled at the numbers written on the check.

"Well, I shall have to dispose of this," he said, grabbing the documents on the table.

"Wait," said Sakura, displeased by the new information," Give me the copy of the document."

"But-"

"Give it to me; I need to have it examined by my lawyers," spoke Sakura commandingly.

The man paused as he examined the young vixen's face. She was serious and hurt, and he couldn't help but pity these high society people with their lust to gain riches. Though he couldn't say much since he was practically stealing information from the company he worked at to give it to the boss's son's girlfriend.

The man chuckled at the irony of this world and handed the copy of the legal contract to Sakura. "Here." He stood up, bowed, and left the café. No one had noticed their conversation or was even the least bit interested inside the café.

Sakura bit her lip as she tried to reason with herself about the situation.

_What are you thinking, Sasuke? How could you give up your title to the company? What's the reason? _

--

"Mommy, I'm scared!" cried the little boy. He held on desperately to his mother as Hinata walked in with a tray.

"Hush, Katsu. Stop being rude," cried the woman. She looked at Hinata and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, my son hates going to the doctor."

Hinata smiled as she approached Katsu. "Hi, I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Don't worry; I'm only here to do some basic procedures." Hinata held up her hands to count the things she was going to do," I'll be taking your temperature, your height, blood pressure, eyesight, and your weight. Don't worry Dr. Sabaku is a nice man. From your document, you haven't been to the doctor since you were seven. And now that you're nine, you'll have to do all these things. You won't feel any pain, I promise you."

Katsu stared at Hinata, the woman he had scorned at earlier. Her voice was so soft and she didn't make him feel scared anymore. He nodded, a bit confused at what was going on. But since she made a promise that he wasn't going to feel any pain, he took her word.

"Okay, now follow me. Mrs. Nagashima, if you could please wait in the room, I'll be right back with your son," spoke Hinata, still keeping the smile on her face.

The woman nodded, awed at the strong, but silent presence of this new assistant.

--

"You were wonderful today," spoke Ami with a smile. She had her bag in her hand was walking down the small clinic halls with Hinata. "Dr. Sabaku may be a quiet man, but I'm sure he appreciated all that you did. We were more efficient because of you."

It was past midnight and the clinic was empty.

Hinata chuckled," I see. But isn't Dr. Sabaku going home, too?"

Ami shook her head," No, he practically lives here though he has his own apartment."

Hinata was surprised," He does? It must be difficult for him to go home."

Ami nodded," Yes, but he likes it here. Believe me; I've been working here for a long time when his mother still worked here."

"Eh, his mother?" Hinata questioned; her voice a bit loud.

Ami brought a finger to her lips," Shh. He doesn't like to talk about her much, but she opened this place twenty years ago. I remember Sabaku as a little boy, always visiting his mother on weekends. He was only thirteen years old when she passed away."

Hinata was surprised and Ami could see her shocked expression. Ami couldn't help but chuckle.

"But don't worry, Miss Hyuupa. Dr. Sabaku is a strong man. He's thirty already."

"He's thirty?" Hinata gasped, covering her mouth.

Ami nodded," Of course. He's a very young doctor. He was very studious in his goal to be a doctor after his mother passed away." She chuckled at her own comment. "Oh, but he looks younger than his age doesn't he?"

Hinata nodded.

"He got his aging ability from his mother; she was such a natural beauty that when she passed away, people were surprised she was forty years old," spoke Ami, sighing afterward. "However, Gaara's red hair never ceases to amaze me. It's what gets the ladies all the time when they come in. Talk about Dr. Rebel, huh?"

Hinata chuckled as she nodded," He's a handsome man."

Ami nodded as she nudged Hinata playfully," I am an old woman, but I can see a crush growing inside a woman when she stares at a man."

"Oh no, please don't take it that way!" exclaimed Hinata. She blushed and covered a side of her cheek that was visible to Ami. "I-I don't have those kind of thoughts."

Ami chuckled," I'm just kidding. Besides, Gaara has-"

"She doesn't need to know, Ami."

"Oh dear," hushed Ami as she turned around to see Gaara leaning out the doorway of a room. He eyed the two ladies.

"I'm sorry, Gaara, I guess I couldn't keep quiet," she said, guilt written all over her face.

Gaara shook his head," No, it's alright. I want to have a word with Ms. Hyuuga, Ami."

Hinata could feel the softness in his tone when he addressed Ami. However, when he mentioned her name, Hinata could feel disdain in it. She nodded and turned to Ami," You go ahead. I was going to walk you to your house, but I guess I can't anymore."

"Oh, Ms. Hyuuga, don't worry about it. I am a strong woman though my age has changed over the years. But I am sorry for mispronouncing your name," spoke Ami in a rush with her cheeks blushing.

Hinata nodded and patted Ami on the shoulder. She turned to Gaara," I'll walk Ami out the door and I'll come back to talk with you."

"No," demanded Gaara, though his voice was still calm, but deadly serious. "Right now, in my office." His eyes gazed into Hinata like he was upset with her and Hinata couldn't understand why as she contorted her face into confusion.

"You should go, Miss Hyuuga," whispered Ami, as she placed an arm on Hinata's shoulder. She whispered into Hinata's ear before she walked off," Please don't misunderstand Gaara. He's a good man."

Hinata turned to Ami and nodded. "I understand."

Ami smiled and she left behind a corner.

Hinata turned back to Gaara, but he was already walking down the halls to his office. Hinata followed after him slowly. They were silent the whole time as they walked the empty halls. Hinata couldn't help but feel a barrenness surrounding these walls that had given her boss much heartache and joy also.

_I'm sorry, if I offended you, _Hinata thought. As she looked up to stare at Gaara's moving figure. Hinata sensed a lonely aura as she stared at his back. She couldn't help but feel sympathy as he continued to keep a distance from her without saying anything. After what Ami had told her, Hinata couldn't help but admire Gaara for his accomplishment with this clinic. No wonder women were fascinated by him: He had good looks and passion for his job.

But Hinata was too scared of his possible reaction to say her words out loud.

--

"Why isn't she answering?" wondered Sasuke, holding the cell phone to his ear. It was one in the morning, but for the whole night he had been trying to reach Hinata. Every time he was directed to leave a message.

Sasuke wanted to see her again: To talk this time without Sakura being in the picture.

However, it seemed it wasn't going to happen any time soon since it was already late.

"Damn," he muttered as he dropped the cell phone onto his bed. He ran his hands over his ebony hair and took a seat next to his desk. Mounds of paper were stacked upon it and he had already finished looking them over. It was odd. Today, there were some documents missing this morning and then later in the afternoon when he took them home, he found them. The paper in front of him was the legal contract he had made with his father when he was seventeen.

_"I don't want this!" shouted Sasuke as he threw away the family pin from his black dress shirt. "I don't want to take over the company!"_

_**Slap!** _

_Sasuke was silent as his father had smacked him on the cheek._

_"Do you call yourself a man?" shouted Fugaku. His voice loud and angry as he stood in his office at the company; at the highest level of the building. "You are my son! If I knew you were going to be disrespectful I would have forced Itachi into taking over the company! But since he's a doctor now, I have no choice but to offer my company to you! A disrespectful, wild son of mine with no pride or honor!"_

Sasuke read the contract. Its legal words would dictate him as be released as future owner of the company. But the results would leave him penniless and homeless. His father was going to end the relationship with his son permanently with no loose ties.

In two more years Sasuke would be rid of the company. Sasuke didn't want to be a part of his father's scheming ways that included blackmail, bribery, threats, and greed even though the company had grown prosperously and helped millions of individuals with their new products and employment.

_Soon, I can get away from the lies, _thought Sasuke as he placed the document into his desk drawer. No one knew about the contract except for his father, who was probably with one of his mistresses right now.

Since his mother Uchiha Mikoto passed away when he was thirteen, Sasuke was left under the care of his father who had taken him to Tokyo and taught him the ropes of creating and ruling a company with an iron fist.

Sasuke grabbed his black coat and walked out of his room. He needed some fresh air from this suffocating house.

--

"There are some ground rules we need to establish, Miss Hyuuga," spoke Gaara, sitting on a chair behind his desk. Hinata was across from him, seated as well.

"Okay," commented Hinata, her voice calm and soft as usual.

"First, my personal business should not be any of yours. Ami was my mother's friend and I appreciate it if you do not go to her for information about me," said Gaara coldly.

Hinata pursed her lips," I'm sorry, Dr. Sabaku, I really am, but-"

"Second, you cannot work here if you think my physical looks will affect your female hormones," continued Gaara, though his voice was clearly mocking her.

Hinata's eyes tensed as she looked up at Gaara," You misunderstand-"

"Third, women like you don't interest me. Our relationship is strictly professional."

Hinata was utterly offended by his words. _He clearly shows no emotion except for anger and chauvinism toward the female race. He's made no effort to hear what I had to say and rudely intercepted my words as obviously useless for his obnoxious ears_.

Gaara crossed his arms, his cerulean eyes waiting to see her face react. However, she remained calm, but her eyes had lowered.

"I understand sir," Hinata said in a quivering voice. He had hurt her pride. She wasn't here to seduce him at all. But if he wasn't going to listen to her then she rather proved herself the opposite of his assumptions. Hinata stood up and bowed.

" I'm sorry. I promise that it will never happen again."

--

Hinata sighed as she walked out of the clinic. Her first day had been great until her conversation with Gaara just now. Everything about it made her feel awful. Many people were still walking the streets like it was daytime.

_Hanabi and father are sleeping by now so I can't call them, _thought Hinata tiredly as she walked slowly back to her apartment which was blocks away. The good thing was that she didn't have to worry about taking a bus, taxi, or subway to work. The walking distance wasn't going to cause her feet to hurt immensely.

The cold night air cooled her warm cheeks, causing Hinata to shiver as she pulled her arms close to her chest for warmth.

Taking out the cell phone from her bag, Hinata was surprised to see seven missed phone calls.

_They're all from Sasuke, _thought Hinata. A smile crossed her lips as she dialed him.

"Hello?" answered Sasuke, purchasing octopus balls from a vendor.

"Hi, it's me."

"Hinata," said Sasuke with mild surprise.

"I'm sorry I couldn't call you. I just got off from work."

"No, it's fine. I wanted to talk to you and catch up on life."

Hinata grinned tiredly," That's great."

Sasuke paid the woman and walked off into the sidewalk with other people. "So, you're tired?"

Hinata nodded, shivering once again. "Hai. Do you want to meet now?"

"No, you rest. Have a good night, Hinata."

"Okay, Sasuke. Good night."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sasuke, you didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry that I didn't come back that one year."

"…"

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Are you crying?"

"Wha-I'm not."

"Tch. Yea, you are. Don't cry, Hinata."

"It's just, I'm happy."

"Tch. Well, you're a bad liar, too. Don't cry over things like this. You're too sensitive."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Hinata. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Goodnight Sasuke."

* * *

Author's Notes: So, how was it? I'm excited to hear what you guys think! Please leave a review and I'll be happy to answer any questions without spilling any of the beans. haha. Oh, and of course, THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS THAT HAD REVIEWED THIS STORY SO FAR!! It's always a pleasure and honor to receive your thoughts and criticisms that will help me better this story. I love you guys and take care!


End file.
